Dan Green
|birthplace = San Rafael, California, U.S. |family = Michal Friedman (spouse †) Jackson James Snyder (son) Reverie Vivian Snyder (daughter) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Voice Director Script Writer |areas_active = New York |active = 1993-current |status = Active }} James Hadley Snyder (born February 7, 1971), best known as Dan Green, is an American voice actor, voice director and script adapter who has worked for 4Kids Entertainment, DuArt Film & Video, NYAV Post, and Central Park Media. He is best known as the voice of Yugi Muto from Yu-Gi-Oh!, Trudge from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, and Knuckles the Echidna from Sonic X and Sonic the Hedgehog video games from 2005 to 2010. Green has worked on the script adaptations of Kurokami: The Animation and Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. He also teaches voice-over at Edge Studio in New York. Personal Life Green was born in 1971. He attended Rutgers University in New Brunswick, New Jersey, and studied acting at the Juilliard School in New York City. In 2008, he married singer and fellow voice actress Michal Friedman. On November 25, 2011, she died from complications during childbirth. The twins she carried were delivered successfully, and fans initiated charity efforts to provide for the children, Jackson James Snyder and Reverie Vivian Snyder. Filmography Voice Actor Anime *''Slayers NEXT'' (1996) - Gaav *''Pokémon'' (1997-2002) - Captain Aidan (eps. 106 & 147), Woodruff (ep. 119), Jeeves (eps. 124 & 175), Announcer (ep. 135), Shingo (ep. 140), Ralph (ep. 176), Raiden (ep. 194), Temacu's Father (ep. 198), MacKenzie's Father (ep. 201), Chuck (ep. 209), Mika & Andrea's Father (ep. 213), Diglett Thieves Leader (ep. 218), Mr. Shelby (ep. 228), Kiyo (ep. 233), Tyson (ep. 235), Steven (ep. 239), Professor Telesu (ep. 259), Additional Voices *''Slayers TRY'' (1997) - Gaav *''Pokémon Chronicles'' (1998-2003) - Eugene (eps. 1-3), Additional Voices *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Monkey D. Dragon, Johnny, Nezumi, Mr. 4, Additional Voices (4Kids Dub) *''Shaman King'' (2001-2002) - Lee Pai Long, Silva, Ramiro, Zen Hijiri, Blue Shadow, Savage Dan *''Pokémon Advanced Generation'' (2002-2006) - Professor Birch, Norman (eps. 1, 69-70), Wattson (eps. 40 & 55), Roderick (ep. 113), Gus (eps. 127-131) *''Pokémon Diamond & Pearl'' (2008-2011) - Engineer (ep. 57), Byron (eps. 107-108), Goldeen Scoop Master (ep. 140), *''Pokémon Best Wishes!'' (2010-2013) - Pierce, Dan's Father (ep. 3), Mr. Matthews (ep. 38), Charles (eps. 57 & 59) *''Pokémon XY'' (2013-2016) - Rodman (ep. 22) OVAs & Specials *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Genya (NYAV Post Dub) *''Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns'' (2000) - Mewtwo Anime Films *''Grave of the Fireflies'' (1988) - Farmer *''Pokémon 3: Spell of the Unknown'' (2000) - Spencer Hale, Entei *''Pokémon 4Ever'' (2001) - Iron Mask *''Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys'' (2004) - Additional Voices *''Pokémon: Arceus & the Jewel of Life'' (2009) - Damos External Links *Dan Green at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Dan Green on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:New York-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Central Park Media Category:Voice Actors for 4Kids Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for DuArt Category:Voice Actors for TAJ Productions Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post